


A taste of innocence

by Slaskia



Series: Astral Aligned Continuity [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Cute Kids, First Meetings, Gen, Innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Starscream is trying to figure out what to do with himself...when he is suddenly beset by sparklings.





	A taste of innocence

_Era:  Very early Golden Age_

_Vos_  

Starscream was laying on the ground in the middle of a vast plaza, arms behind his head as he stared up at the sky, wondering.  Did he make it?  Did he survive?  There was no way seeker would know.  It would be an itch that likely would never be satisfied, so he forced those questions deep into his processor and focused on a more important one.  What was he to do now? 

The war was over.  The Quintessons driven off their world back to wherever they came from.  Now there was a rush to reverse engineer the technology the Quints left behind, as there was a chance those tentacled bastards will come back in force.  Starscream helped where he could, but science wasn’t his field, despite having been in- 

Something bumped his leg.  Looking over, he saw a small white and red sparkling, bright blue optics staring at him.  “Oh, hello there,” he cooed softly to it, smiling.  The sparkling giggled shyly at him as he sat up to get a closer look at it. 

He never had a chance to get close to a sparkling before, let alone interact with one.  Not with how _his_ life had been.  Starscream forced the negative memories that were threatening to surface back and focused on the sparkling.  

It had moved up, closer to his torso:  it was eyeing his wings.  “Nice, aren’t they?” Starscream said, fluttering them for it.  He smiled when he saw it’s optics widen, transfixed.  It started bouncing, hands out, excited.  “What to touch?”  He lowered his wings so they were within it’s reach. It immediately grabbed hold of them, cooing and giggling as it explored their smooth surface. 

 _Such an innocent spark.  You know nothing of pain or oppression like I do.  I hope you never do._   Just the thought of that possibility of that happening again to anyone filled him with a mix of rage and sadness.  _I won’t let it happen…not if I can help it._  

He was suddenly aware this sparkling wasn’t the only one.  Looking about, he saw not one or two more…but _dozens_.  And they were all around him.  _What the-_  

Then they started to climb _onto_ him.  He didn’t want to risk hurting them, so he just stayed still and let them do as they wished.  _How is this-_  

They were all laughing and giggling.  The white and red one somehow got onto his shoulders, a few others were making their way up to join it.  By then, he was pretty much _buried_ in sparklings.  _Why-_  

That was when he noticed just how _warm_ they felt.  Not in a temperature sense, but something deeper, something unfamiliar.  It was a comforting warmth, one that chased way the painful and negative memories he had, replaced by a simple the joy of life itself. 

Was this what innocence felt like?  True innocence?  The innocence that was stolen from him before he could even enjoy it?  Did these sparklings sense that somehow?  Is that why they were swarming him?  To share what they knew the only way they knew how?  These questions and more ran through his processor, only for no answer to be forthcoming. 

Then, as quickly as it started, it ended. 

The sparkling’s caretakers started calling for them and little by little, they left.  Until only the white and red one, whom was now on his head, was left.  That wasn’t to last either. 

“Jetfire!” A dark colored seeker called, approaching him.  “Are you bothering that poor bot.” 

“Oh no,” Starscream replied, carefully reaching up to take Jetfire down.  “The little one wasn’t bothering me at all.”  Jetfire was squealing with glee as he held him, then pouted when he put him down. 

“Oh, thank Primus,” the seeker said as he picked up Jetfire.  “Thank you for ensuring he didn’t get into trouble.” 

“You’re welcome.”   He waved at them as they left, Jetfire waving in return. 

Starscrearm frowned once they were out of sight.  Gone was that warmth and comfort, leaving only a lingering memory of it.  He wanted to be jealous, but found himself feeling grateful instead.  A small smile played on his lips as he looked at the sky once more. 

 _Thank you…for giving me a taste of what I missed._  

He wasn’t sure who he should be thanking.  Perhaps this Primus person everyone keeps mentioning?

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that they do go through a 'sparklinghood' of sorts, though it is very short (maybe a vorn or less?).
> 
> Nope, Jetfire won't remember this meeting. Yes, Starscream 'loves' to remind him of it.


End file.
